


Gravity Falls Story

by ItsTrevor (orphan_account), τгενσг (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/%CF%84%D0%B3%CE%B5%CE%BD%CF%83%D0%B3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, summer day in Gravity Falls, Oregon.


	2. Chapter 2

The night moon rose into the sky.


End file.
